


Stay with us

by crispystraykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Car Accident, Crying, Death, Doctors, Drowning, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, M/M, Nurses, Stabbing, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispystraykids/pseuds/crispystraykids
Summary: "Don't leave me, Chan! Don't leave us!"





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> do not read if you get upset easily

Tears streamed down Hyunjin's face as he watched Chan. They were both standing on the roof of JYP entertainment. Chan stared at the ground a couple floors below as he leaned closer off the edge. 

"Don't leave me, Chan! Don't leave us!" whispered Hyunjin. Chan turned around, wind whipping his hair.

 "No one loves me, no one cares..." he said, ignoring everything around him.He looked at Hyunjin, who was kneeling on the floor crying. Chan strolled to him and places his hands on his shoulders and gave him a tiny lopsided smile. The tiny dimple formed on his cheek, which made Hyunjin give a tiny smole in return even though he had tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly, Chan let go of Hyunjin and ran towards the edge. And he jumped.

 "NO!" yelled Hyunjin. He was frozen in his position. Everything seemed to stop. Time, his heart, his voice was all silenced and gone. Slowly, he backed away until he was against the door to go back inside. Hyunjin didn't know if he could face his other members. He didn't know what to do. He collapsed against the door and sobbed until he fell asleep in the freezing cold night.

Jisung woke to loud sirens outside the building. He seemed to have fallen asleep in the studio. The last thing that he remembered was Chan walking out of the recording studio after making a mistake recording. Our manager, Park Jinyoung, had shouted at him and dragged him away for a private chat. Jisung had pretended he hadn't heard the slaps and whimpering from next door. He hoped Chan was okay.

Writing in his journal at 4.30 AM, Seungmin had heard the sirens and shouting from outside. He decided to check out what had happened. As the automatic doors opened, Seungmin could see the red and blue lights outside. Suddenly, Minho came running inside with tears rolling down his face. Seungmin caught him as he collapsed into his arms,

"No no no no no no..." whimpered Minho as he buried his face into Seungmin's jumper. 

"Calm down! What happened?" said Seungmin, gently to Minho. He just shakes his head and continues to sob."Shall I call Chan to come over and talk to you?" whispered Seungmin. Minho cried even harder, taking in huge gulps of air. Seungmin tried contacting Chan's number three times, but he didn't pick up. Therefore, the only other person who could cheer Minho up was Jisung. Seungmin called Jisung, who picked up after two and a half rings and said that he would be there in two minutes.

Woojin sat speechless in the ambulance. He was grasping Chan's hand, which was dangling out from under the sheet. The doctors that were in the ambulance said that there was a five percent chance of living. Woojin knew that what they were trying to tell him. Chan was going to die. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks. He wondered how the others would take it. Minho had completely broken down, Hyunjin was still missing from yesterday, Jeongin and Felix were probably sleeping, Seungmin would've been writing in his diary, Changbin was probably in the gym and Jisung was recording. Woojin stared blankly at the monitor. It was slowing down.

 Jisung hurried to the lift and when it opened Changbin was inside.  
"Why are you in a rush?" asked Changbin. He had been practising in the dance room.  
"Seungmin called and said Minho needed alot of comfort, so I'm going to help." explained Jisung.  
"Shall I come too?" asked Changbin. Jisung nodded. They both arrived in the reception area, where they found Minho sobbing into Seungmin's shoulder. Jisung rushed over to Minho immediately. Slowly, Seungmin stood up, so that Jisung could help Minho.  
"I'm going to check out what happened outside." said Seungmin as he strolled out of the building. Changbin started to wonder where everyone else was. Last time he checked, Jeongin and Felix were asleep. Hyunjin? Where was he?  
"I'm going to look for Hyunjin." announced Changbin, so he left the reception and wandered down the halls.

When Changbin was gone, Minho let out a tiny whisper.

"Ch-Chan..."

Jisung was confused for a minute, but then Seungmin walked in. He staggered for a second, then dropped to his knees and let a single tear drop from his eye. Jisung raced over to Seungmin and dragged him to the couch they were all sitting on. Seungmin was trembling and crying and staring blankly into air.

"It can't be.." he whispered, shaking his head.

Changbin had wondered around four floors already and couldn't find Hyunjin. He dug deep into his memory to try and remember a special place he would go to. The roof! Changbin flew up the stairs, taking about three steps at a time. He gently opened the door that lead to the roof. Someone was leaning against it. Changbin slowly wedged himself through the small gap until he was standing on the roof. A tear stained Hyunjin was asleep leaning against the door. Changbin touched his hand. It was ice cold. He wondered how long Hyunjin had been up here. Although Changbin was much shorter than Hyunjin, he could still manage to carry him. Changbin hauled Hyunjin into his arms and carefully hobbled down the stairs into the lift.

When they arrived back into the reception, Changbin saw Seungmin who was also crying. Jisung was comforting both of them. Changbin gently placed Hyunjin onto the couch and put the spare blanket they kepy under the couch ontop of him. Hopefully he would warm up.

Jeongin rose the next day to find himself getting up at 9.16AM. Chan said last night that he would practise the dance for the new comeback at 9.30. As he hopped down the corridor trying to put his trainer on, he noticed that it was very quiet. Had something happened? Jeongin raced into the dance room to find noone in there. It was never like Chan to be late. Something was wrong. Jeongin wondered down the corridor until he spotted Felix, who was walking around as well.

"Do you know where everyone is?" shouted Felix down the hall. Jeongin shook his head and called back,

"Shall we check the reception to ask if they all went out without us?"

"They better not have gone out without us." muttered Felix, in a joking way.

The two of them walked down the stairs, where they found most of the other members. They froze where they were. Why was everyone crying apart from Jisung and Changbin?

Jisung had fallen asleep with Minho and Seungmin resting their heads on his shoulders. Changbin was pacing around the area when he saw Felix and Jeongin appear throught the door way.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Changbin. Jeongin lookes almost as confused as he felt. Felix walked over to Hyunjin, Seungmin, Minho and Jisung. He bent down and inspected their faces for a second.

"Why were they crying and why are you all down here?" asked Felix, quietly.

"I don't know. They've been sleeping for almost three hours. I don't know if I should go and look for Chan and Woojin though." said Changbin.

Hyunjin's blanket shuffled and a quiet sobbing sound came from under it. Felix sat down next to Hyunjin and pulled him into a warm comforting hug.

"What happened?" he whispered into Hyunjin's hair.

"Chan... he jumped. he.. actually jumped." was all that came out inbetween the sniffs and tears. Jeongin walked up to Hyunjin.

"What do you mean he jumped?" asked Jeongin softly. But Hyunjin carried on crying.

Woojin was still holding onto Chan's hand as he got wheeled into hospital. However he had to let go when he went into the tests rooms. Woojin sat there and stared at the blank wall. Dry salty tears stained his cheeks. Don't let him die. Through the window in the door, he could see the doctors and surgeons putting him on different machines. They swiftly wheeled him out to get him surgery and stitches. A lot of Chan's head had been cut open and ,by the looks of it, he probably fractured his skull. There were also many other injuries. A nurse walked by and Woojin heard her whisper to herself "Oh poor child." He knew he couldnt follow Chan into the operation theatre, but he sat outside and waited. He wondered what everyone was doing. How would Jeongin take the news.

"Will you tell us what happened?" asked Jisung softly to Minho. He had calmed down alot and now sat silently staring at the front door. He turned his head slightly in Jisung's direction. Changbin, Felix and Jeongin also leaned forwards to try and listen to the answer.

"Chan... is not okay." Minho said quietly. His eyes glazed over with tears. "The roof.. apparently he.. jumped."

"I know." whispered Hyunjin. "I was there.. watching." Changbin realised that was why Hyunjin was on the roof.

"I could've stopped him. It's my fault." He would be here now." Hyunjin muttered to himself so that noone could hear him. Jeongin walked over to Hyunjin and gave him a hug. Tears dripped down Jeongin's face as he tried to take in the facts.

"Chan hyung.." whispered Jeongin and his face screwed up as he slid down to the floor. Felix staggered over and joined Jeongin. They cried into eachothers shoulders.

Jisung could'nt believe it. How could Chan not have told him or Changbin? They knew eachother for so long, they were 3Racha.

"H-hang on, does he still have a-a chance of surviving?" stammered Jisung, on the edge of tears.

"Five percent." whispered Minho, "I was there when the ambulance came."

Everyone looked up and decided to go to the hospital to see if Chan was there.


	2. Life or death

The seven of them rushed into the hospital. The nurse at the reception was overwhelmed to see seven young men running through the doors with tear stained faces. Jisung asked the nuse where 'Bang Chan' was. However, the receptionist said that he was in the operation theatre undergoing major surgery. She told them where the room was and they set off. Finally, they reached the room where they found Woojin sleeping on the chair in the corridor. Minho walked over to the door and peered in. That didn't go well. He backed away slowly, feeling his legs turn to jelly. Jisung caught Minho as he fell.

"I'm gonna take him out for a bit." Jisung announced. Jisung and Minho walked out of the hospital into the fresh air, with linked arms. Them two had the closest relationship than anyone else. They were soulmates, made for eachother. There was a deserted bench around the side of the building.

"I've never seen you be so responsible." Minho said, randomly.

"Thanks? It's just... I don't know." Jisung bursted into tears. Minho let him cry into his chest. As Jisung cried, memories and memories of Minho flooded into his mind. His thoughts were mixed as if a hurricane had just torn through his mind. A mix of grief, sadness, relief, happiness and something else...love? Was he in love with Minho? His bestfriend? Jisung looked up, eyes still red. Minho was looking into the distance.

"He was perfect." thought Jisung. How could he not have realised this. Minho looked down, feeling Jisung's head moving. Jisung took his chance. Moving his head slowly up, Jisung pecked Minho's lips with a light kiss. Minho's face lit up with a familiar smile.

"So beautiful.." thought Jisung.

 

"Minho, Jisung!" a voice shouted from around the corner ruining the moment. They both lept up off the bench and raced back to the entrance where Jeongin was standing.

"Chan will live!" he shouted, excitedly.

Jisung and Minho looked at eachother and pulled eachother into a tight hug.

 

"He may be confused for the first few weeks.He will wake up in an hour or less." explained the nurse.

"Thank you so much." said Seungmin. Hyunjin tiptoed over to Woojin, who was still sleeping, and shook him gently. He grianed and opened an eye to see what had happened.

"Chan's going to live!" Hyunjin whispered to him. A huge grin spread across his face as happy tears flowed down all their cheeks. Jeongin came running back with Jisung and Minho following closely. They all had a group hug.

Forty five minutes later, the eight of them were getting excited and fidgety. Felix began to wonder if Chan would look any different. After all, he did jump off a building.

A nurse walked out of the room closest to them and held the door open. A wheelchair was pushed out. Chan was there. Alive. Part of his hair had been shaved off, which revealed large stitches. He had a neck cast on and casts on both of his legs. One of his arms were in a sling and the other was bandaged up. One of his eyes were patched up and scratches and bruises were visible all over his face, arms and legs. The doctor explained that Chan wouldn't be able to walk anymore and one of his eyes would be blind. Chan looked at his members and a tiny tear dripped from his eye.

"I'm sorry." he wispered, then groaned in pain, because he moved. Chan had broken many of his ribs and probably broke most of his bones in his body. He was finding it dificult to breathe, however the doctors and nurses were giving him medicine and he was going to have another surgery soon. Woojin walked towards Chan and have him a getnle hug so that he didn't hurt him more. One they stopped hugging, Woojin asked Chan when he could leave hospital. The doctor said that he would have to stay here for at least another month or more. However, there was a park made especially for patients across the road and normally the road was empty, so they could wheel Chan across to the park if he needed fresh air.

"Yay! I love parks!" said Jeongin, excitedly. "Can we go now?"

The doctor shrugged and they all looked at Chan.

"I suppose so. I want to see you guys playing. I've lost alot of precious memories." said Chan, happily.

"Be careful!" shouted the doctor as Woojin pushed Chan away.

The wind was not strong and the sun was out. Jeongin raced ahead of all of them, overexcited to go to the park. Chan wanted to shout at him to be careful crossing the road, but all that came out was a cough.. Jeongin ran onto the road and made it to the other side. The doctor was right, it was empty. They all made it to the park.

The park had soft padding all over the ground. There was only a swing and a slide that had no rust or dirt on it. Most of the park was surrounded by fake grass and there were only a few other patients there. A couple of trees and a bush stood beside the road.


	3. no...

Jeongin raced towards the swings with Jisung. The rest of them, apart from Woojin and Chan, ran off to play TAG. Chan smiled as he watched all of them play. It made Woojin happy to see Chan be happy, after all them two were the oldest. A tiny tear slid from Chan's eye.

"You okay?" asked Woojin.

"Yeah, just a bit emotional to see them all so happy"

Woojin drifted away to check if everyone was okay. Chan watched as he saw another patient limp towards him on crutches.

"Hey Chan, is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes, who is it?" Chan's eye wasn't completely in focus.

"It's me Young K." said the voice.

"Oh, hey Brian! What happened to you?" asked Chan.

Brian had a cast around one of his legs and a thick wad of bandages covering his forehead.

"It's Young K. Well.... a fan or rather a hater beat me up with a chair at a fan meet, so yeah how great!" He sighed. "But the real question is,.. what happened to you?"

Chan hesitated for a second.

"Erm, I kind of jumped off the roof of JYP..."

Brian looked at Chan in disbelief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine now."

An awkward silence mingled in the air. Chan saw two blurry figures walk towards him. Brian had left silently. As the two people came closer, Chan realised it was Minho and Jisung.

"Hey guys! Why aren't you two with he rest of them?"

"We have something to tell you. I guess it's quite personal, but we feel like we should tell you and-" stuttered Jisung. Minho quickly grabbed onto Jisung's arm and said,

"We are dating!"

Chan stared at the both of them. He had been waiting for this day.

"Finally!" Chan said, a huge smile on his face. Jisung and Minho looked at each other, obviously confused.

"H-How did you know?" Stammered Jisung.

"Aw look at him. He's such a panicked gay. Maybe Minho can influence him to be more confident." thought Chan. He just shrugged and said it was quite obvious.

Suddenly, loud music started blasting from the side of the park. They were using Changbin's portable speaker. Minho pushed Chan's wheelchair towards the wheelchair. He parked the wheelchair a few metres away from the road, where everyone was standing.

"Chan! I was practising last night in my bedroom and I almost got the moves right for our next comeback!" called Jeongin, as he pressed on the phone screen to play the music. The familiar sounds of bass, drums and voices exploded out of the speaker. Chan had composed that song. It was for the new comeback.

"Stay would freak out so much if they saw their awesome dance choreo and music we've got for them." thought Chan, smiling. However, Chan didn't even know if he could ever dance or even walk again, plus he could barely get through half a sentence without coughing, so how would he be able to sing. Chan must've looked really unhappy, because Seungmin came up to him and said that everything would be okay.

The members positioned themselves, next to the road, ready to dance. Chan sat in his wheelchair and inspected them. Everyone was smiling as they danced. It was beautiful, watching all of them dance together. As the end of the song came, Jeongin snuck up behind Hyunjin and tickled him. Hyunjin squealed and tried to chase Jeongin. Happy screams filled the air, as Jeongin ran around the grass near a patch of trees and a bush that was next to the road. Hyunjin and now Felix and Changbin to were chasing Jeongin. All of them laughing. Until Jeongin ran through the trees and onto the road.

Silence.

Apart from the loud screech of the tires of an ambulance stopping and a small thud from behind the trees. The ambulance's lights were on, however the loud sirens were off. No one heard it come. A little dent had been formed around the front of the car.

Everything stopped.

This couldn't be happening.

A loud cry escaped from Seungmin's mouth. They had been really close, like brothers. Seungmin ran towards Jeongin. A heavy flow of tears rushed down his face like a waterfall.

A huge gash was on Jeongin's forehead, partially covered by his bangs that were plastered to his face with blood. His legs were both bent unusual ways that were to uncomfortable to imagine. However the worst thing was his eyes. They were not blinking, but staring up at nothing, barely any life left in them. A tear was halfway down his cheek.

A tiny last breath escaped his mouth.

"H-hyung..."

and he was gone.

Woojin ran towards the car and Jeongin. How could this happen! A sharp pain wouldn't leave his chest. He had just lost his son, his youngest, his baby. Seungmin was holding Jeongin's limp blood stained hand and holding it to his face and crying. Woojin bent down and gently closed Jeongin's eyes. The paramedic that was driving had called for backup and was getting out a stretcher or maybe it was a body bag.

Chan's heart rate monitor was going faster. He was clutching Jisung's arm. Everyone was still, no one could process it. At least ten doctors and nurses came running down the path opposite the road. Many of them went towards the ambulance, however a few came to the park. A nurse was about to walk past Chan until she noticed his monitor. She shouted for some doctors to help and started wheeling Chan towards the hospital. Jisung felt Chan's hand loosen its grip and fall. As he looked down to see why, Chan was already wheeled away by the nurse. Minho walked up to him and gave him a warm hug from behind.

"We are all going to be alright." said Minho. A slight wobble in his voice didn't make him sound so sure. He put his face in Jisung's shoulder to stop tears that were flowing out. Jisung also turned around and used Minho's shoulder to cry on.

Hyunjin sat cross legged in the grass. He was the closest to the accident. Tears streamed down his face as he watched doctors crowd around Jeongin's body. He was barely an adult. He still had plenty of years to live, plenty of things to see, plenty of future left. Now he was gone. Just like that. Hyunjin couldn't take it anymore. He ran. Not knowing where to go, Hyunjin kept sprinting. He couldn't take it...

Changbin was frozen. This could not be happening. Why now? Everyone was shocked. Changbin felt soft hands rest on his shoulders and he heard a small sniff. It was Felix. Changbin spun around and hugged his. Breathing in the familiar smell, Changbin smiled, but also started crying. They couldn't loose their maknae.

Nurses took the remaining members of Stray Kids back to the hospital. They had hired a few therapists to do a few check ups o them all. No one spoke a word to the therapists, they only cried. Police stations were notified about Hyunjin running away and immediately sent out a search party.

It couldn't get any worse.

 

But then it did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me for what I did  
> rant to me on instagram @_flexix


	4. I won't leave you

JYP marched into the corridor where they were all sitting. He stormed down angrily.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU IN PRACTICE?" he shouted, grabbing onto Seungmin's shirt and pulling him up to stand. Seungmin's fance had gone white, even more tears rushed out of his eyes. JYP pulled Seungmin closer to his face,almost lifting him off his feet. Seungmin made an uncomfortable choking sound as he whimpered. 

Minho stood up and glared at JYP.

"Don't...you dare touch him like that." warned Minho.

JYP let go of Seungmin and he crumpled to the ground gasping for air. He crawled back to Woojin, who hugged him against him body.

"I'll do what I like. I'm YOUR manager." spat JYP.

"THAT'S IT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Minho screamed and charged towards JYP, throwing his hands at his neck. Minho's hands clawed at JYP's neck, as he tried to strangle him. Doctors and nurses rushed out from doors on either side of the hall.

"I swear to God, I will kill you." hissed Minho, as JYP's face started turning white whenever he tried to gulp air.

Seungmin, Felix, Changbin, Jisung and Woojin stared at Minho with open mouths. They couldn't believe it.

A loud scream echoed through the corridor. Minho's body collapsed. A huge deep gash went from the top of his forehead, through his eye and down to his cheek. A pen was stuck in the end of the cut, stabbed in his face.A pool of blood had formed around Minho and JYP as security guards and more nurses and doctors came running over.

"Hands on your head and don't move." shouted a security guard to JYP.

"It wasn't me!" said JYP, hands and clothes covered in blood. Minho's blood. The security guard gave him a look of disapproval.

"He started it. I was defending myself with the pen in my pocket. That mad bog trued to strangle me!" shouted JYP, as the gueats dragged him away.

Minho's body started jerking. He coughed up blood. Jisung ran to his body.

"NO NO NO!" cried Jisung, tears rolling down his face. "Not you too, Minho, stay with me..."

"I... won't...leave you.." Blood splattered from his mouth, spraying Jisung in the face. Nurses and doctors crowded around Minho's body, pushing Jisung away from Minho. Jisung fell, his head smashed against the tiles floor. He didn't get up again. More paramedics came and the pair got carried away.

Seungmin, Woojin, Felix and Changbin all stared at eachother. How could this be hapoening? Who's going to be next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite a short chapter sorry
> 
> sorry for not posting regularly  
> i have school  
> i will post whenever i have time


	5. I'm Sorry

Hyunjin collapsed against a wall in one of the alleyways. He had no idea where he was, he just needed to be alone. A stray dog walked out from behind a bin and made its way to Hyunjin. It had no collar. Hyunjin squatted down to stroke the dog. It rubbed its head against his leg. "I'm going to call you Kkami." Hyunjin stood back up and started walking again. This time not alone, but with Kkami.

 

A nurse with a clipboard walked out of the room Minho and Jisung were in. She looked sad. That wasn't good.

"I'm sorry. They both didn't make it." said the nurse. At that moment another doctor had arrived to where they were and said,

"Jeongin is gone. I'm sorry." Woojin pulled Seungmin into a hug. He was worried for him. After all, Seungmin had just lost his best friend. Woojin seemed happy for Jeongin, Minho and Jisung. After all they could be together in a better place. Chan? He hadn't seen him since the park. Woojin let go of Seungmin after checking he was alright, only receiving a weak nod. Woojin rose up and headed down the corridor to find Chan.

 

Seungmin was heart broken . It was like he had lost a brother, in fact he did. Seungmin stood up and walked out of the hospital. Slowly, he made his way towards the park again. His shirt had bloody hand prints on it and the sleeves of his shirt were crusted in blood. There was even blood on his forehead. Jeongin's blood. The road now had a dark red stain there. Drivers would just drive over it and not even notice. Kids and patients would see it and wonder what happened. Seungmin lifted up the police tap and sat down on the road next to the blood. Maybe someone would run his over too, after all he would be with Jeongin again.

 

Woojin jogged down the corridors, peering into windows and rooms trying to find Chan. He had asked a few nurses but none of them really helped. A familiar cough came from a room ahead. Woojin ran towards the cough. He found Chan coughing up blood into tissues.

"Oh my gosh! Chan!" whispered Woojin worriedly.

"I'm going to die... no point trying to save me..." Chan spluttered, spraying blood out of his mouth.

"Chan! No you are not going to die. Please. We need you. I need you. Stay with us."

"No... where is everyone?"

Woojin's face turned white.

"Something happened in the corridor a few minutes ago." said Woojin, slowly. Chan gave him a weird look.

"Minho tried to strangle JYP and..." Woojin was cut off by Chan's quiet giggles. A small smile appeared of him face. However, his laugh caused even more violent coughing fit.

"He.. deserved... it..." Chan murmured in between loud coughs.

"Chan are you alright? Chan! I'm calling a nurse!" Woojin stammered nervously.

"No... use... Stay with...me" whispered Chan.

He started vomiting blood. Then his body went limp.

"No Chan no no! CHAN!" shouted Woojin, his eyes glazing over. A nurse had heard Woojin shout and rushed into the room. She gasped when she saw the two of them. Quickly, she called for back up. and many doctors and nurses came running into the rom. Eventually Woojin was pushed out of the room.

 

Hyunjin sat next to the rushing river. It was in some park that he had no idea where it was. Kkami was still by his side. The water in the river flowed rapidly. Occasionally, it would spray up when it hit the side of one of the many rocks. "Hey Kkami. Do you think we can wash ourselves in this river. I bet we are both so dirty?" said Hyunjin, stroking Kkami's matted fur. Hyunjin pulled off his grubby t-shirt and threw it on the ground. He was caked in dirt and blood, he was looking forward to finally get clean. Kkami was barking. Hyunjin bet over and gave him a rub on the head, but Kkami kept barking. Hyunjin walked towards the river. The clear water beckoned him to have a swim. Kkami kept barking, trying to warn him of the broken sign covered by a bush. Hyunjin jumped into the river. His feet hit many pieces of sharp rock, which cut and scratched at his feet. The water was flowing faster and at chest height. Eventually the water had knocked him down. Hyunjin's head smashed against a sharp rock that was hidden just under the water. The water around Hyunjin turned red. The broken sign was to warn people to not swim due to fast flowing waters and sharp hidden rocks.

 

It was 11pm and Changbin and Felix were still sitting in the corridor. None of the doctors and nurses told them that it was past visiting hours, because what had happened to Stray Kids had been spread around the hospital. Woojin had been gone for a long time an Felix was starting to worry. Hyunjin had also ben gone from around 3pm. Where was he? Felix tried to stand up but he only managed to collapse again. Changbin put an arm around him.

"It's okay, We'll find them all later." whispered Changbin, his voice trembling.

 

Seungmin was still sitting on the road when it became dark. There were no street lights. He sat there in the darkness.

"H-hyung..." a tiny whisper said. It was Jeongin's last words.

"NO!" shouted Seungmin.

"H-hyung..."

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" he screamed and grabbed at his hair

"H-hyung..."

Seungmin screamed and curled himself into a ball on the road. He hit his forehead against the road, desperate to break free from the voices in his head. Blood ran from where he was hitting himself.

"H-Hyung..." The voice getting louder and more desperate.

"Stop..." Seungmin cried, giving up and lying down on the road. He slowly shook his head as more tears ran down his face. At that moment he realised that he should just die. At least he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> ill try to upload regularly


	6. He needs my help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and upsetting chapter

Seungmin's legs wobbled as he made his way back inside the hospital.

"Excuse me, sir." The receptionist called. "Hello! It's past visiting hours. Sir! Excuse me."

Seungmin kept walking, he was in his own world. Soon he saw Felix and Changbin in the corridor. Woojin was also there.

"Seungmin, your head! Seungmin, I was looking for you!" exclaimed Woojin, feeling slightly relieved. Seungmin walked into one of the operation theatres that was in the corridor. When he came out, a sharp surgical knife was in his hand.

Woojin shot up to his feet and slowly moved towards Seungmin.

"Hey... let go of the knife." whispered Woojin, worriedly. Felix and Changbin were standing too.

"Seungmin...?" Felix looked at him, but Seungmin ignored them. He ignored everything.

"He called for me. He needs my help." choked out Seungmin, lifting up the knife to his chest.

"Who?" Woojin whispered, taking a step closer to Seungmin.

"Jeongin needs me..." Seungmin said, tears dripping down his face. Taking one last look at the three, Seungmin pushed the knife deep into his chest. Woojin, Felix and Changbin ran forward, catching Seungmin as he staggered.  The knife was sticking out awkwardly of Seungmin's chest. Woojin looked down at Seungmin, watching his last breaths, feeling useless. He had so much potential, so much life left in him. Now he was gone. Many doctors and nurses were hurrying into the corridor. Lots of them  were shocked to see so much blood. It was only almost ten o'clock. Could any more of them die today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR SEUNGMIN I REALLY AM


	7. 999, What's your emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter ._.

A nurse had offered the three men a spare room to stay the night. Another nurse also gave them some sandwiches and cups of water, because none of them had eaten for the whole day.

Woojin paced around the room, chewing his nail e=nervously. After everything that had happened here, he realised that no one had found Hyunjin yet. The search team had been gone for almost twelve hours. He turned around to look at Changbin and Felix. They had fallen asleep hugging each other. Quietly, Woojin left the room.

It was 3AM and the hospital was still busy. Many patients were being wheeled around and many doctors were rushing around to get from one patient to another.

Woojin asked the receptionist if he could use the phone. The receptionist gave him the phone. Woojin called the police.

"999, what's your emergency?"

"Well, it's actually a question about my friend who went missing twelve hours." Woojin fidgeted with the phone wire.

"Name of missing person?"

"H-Hwang Hyunjin."

"Okay then..." He paused for a few minutes. Woojin could hear clicks of a keyboard.

"I'm sorry, but we still haven't found him. In the morning another search team will be sent out. We will have better chances in light."

Woojin sighed and said thanks to the police officer. Slowly, he made his way back to the room. Woojin knew that he needed sleep, but when he got onto the bed and lay down, his eyes were wide open. Chan's face kept appearing in his mind. Woojin rolled around and pressed his face into a rough pillow to stop the tears. Eventually he fell asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's still lost huh :(


	8. Hyunjin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin stans don't attack me

Kkami followed Hyunjin's body down the river, until it washed up on the grass next to the playground. He barked every time a person or a child walked past, desperate to get someone to notice the body. However, Hyunjin's body was covered by the long grass by the river bank.

A family was walking down the path, when Kkami started barking and jumping up and down.

"Oo puppy!" squealed the five year old daughter.

"It looks like a stray." mumbled the eighteen year old son.

"Give it one stroke then come back okay." said the mum, letting go of the child's hand. She ran excitedly over to the dog, but when she saw what she was standing next to, she let out a loud scream. The brother ran towards her and shouted for their mum. The mum rushed over. She saw the body. The boy seemed to bethe same age as her son, maybe even younger. Poor child. His lips were a dark shade of blue and even his skin was pale and turning blue. A deep cut was on the side of his face. This boy must have been quite handsome. The mum had no idea what had happened to the boy's shirt, but she saw that his chest had multiple scratches and cuts. She imagined if this would ever happen to her son. The body was bloated, filled with water. The eighteen year old son bent down next to the body, eyes tearing up. The first dead body he had ever seen. His old classmate who dropped out of school three years ago. Hwang Hyunjin.

Policemen raced down the path along with paramedics. The doctors already knew that he couldn't be saved. Water had already filled his lungs and he had hyperthermia. They took him back to the closest hospital.

 

Loud shouts woke Woojin up. He had slept in an awkward position on the bed, therefore his whole body ached and his hair was dishevelled. Woojin looked at Felix and Changbin. They were so cute together. Last night, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Both of them had dried tears and dirt rubbed all over their faces. In fact, Woojin even took the opportunity to wash his face. He had to clear his head and clear his head and get some air and process everything.

As he opened the door to go into the corridor, he heard many shouts. A trolley raced past followed by a few doctors. The trolley had a body covered by a white sheet. The sheet seemed to have wet patches and blood on it.

"Hey... what's the noise?" asked Felix, yawning. He leaned his head on Woojin's shoulder sleepily. He started shaking and crying.

"Hey hey. Its okay. Don't cry now. Lets go back in the room." Woojin hugged Felix and tried to comfort him. Honestly Woojin just felt like crying too. Seeing his younger members like this was heart breaking. Woojin, still holding Felix, edged his way more into the room. He was about to shut the door, but then he heard someone shout his name. Felix looked up, his face was red and eyes swollen.

"You go, I'll be with Changbin" Felix sniffed quietly.

A young nurse was standing in the doorway fidgeting with her hands.

"We... err... found Hyunjin, but unfortunately... he... err... isn't... alive. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She stammered nervously. It was obvious that it was her first time telling someone that their friend had died. Woojin stared at her, tears welling up in his eyes. She probably expected him to say something, but all Woojin did was slowly retreat back into the room and gently close the door. He slid down the door until he sat cross legged on the floor. Woojin held his face in his hands. Hyunjin was dead. Woojin just sat there and cried as he remembered all the happy times he had shared with his members. The best was when the debuted, almost a year now. He missed his members. He heard footsteps in front of his, but didn't lift his head up. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Woojin, you should get some sleep." whispered Changbin. But Woojin just sat there, face in hands. Tears pricked Changbin's eyes as he carefully carried Woojin to the bed. Woojin gave a little sigh and snuggled into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so the next chapter is probably gonna be really dark so prepare yourselves.  
> I don't know why I did a triple update today, though they were short chapters so yeaaa.   
> Nearing the end of the story.  
> Comment how you think it's going to end :)


	9. Shoot me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM: sorry
> 
> (there's a part of this chapter that has violence and attempted rape? if that makes sense. Just a little warning.)

 

 

Changbin walked out into the fresh air. Hurtful memories of yesterday flooded back. What was the easiest way to forget everything for a while? He strolled down the familiar street, he was going to the corner shop. Changbin pulled out his wallet to check how much he had.

A few minutes later, Changbin walked out of the shop carrying two heavy plastic bags. Each bag had about four bottles of cheap alcohol. He headed dow the road until he saw the empty alley. Perfect.

 

Felix wandered down the street. He was looking for Changbin. As he walked past a dark alleyway, a familiar shadow lurked inside it.

"Changbin? Is that you?" called Felix, slightly nervous.

Suddenly, Changbin stumbled out of the darkness and launched himself at Felix.

"Felix..." he purred, obviously drunk. "I want to go home with you." He wrapped his arms around Felix's waist and pulled him closer.

"Hey! Stop. You're drunk, Changbin!" warned Felix, as Changbin leaned closer. Honestly Felix didn't blame Changbin for heading straight to alcohol, after all they had experienced terrible things yesterday. The fact that he drank so much, no one knew what the alcohol would do to him. Changbin's breath smelt of gin or maybe even whiskey. Felix peered into the alley, where eight smashed bottles were. Shattered glass lay scattered all over the ground. That was too  much alcohol.

"Feeellliixxx...What are you looking at?" whispered Changbin, pulling at Felix. Sweat beads were forming on his forehead, as he looked at Changbin.

"H-how much did you drink?" stammered Felix, wincing as Changbin pulled him into the alleyway roughly.

"Hmmm...I lost count, but it was enough to forget everything." giggled Changbin, breathing foul air into Felix's face.

"This isn't our Changbin." thought Felix.

"Changbin...stop please...not now!" warned Felix. He squeezed his eyes shut and could feel tears forming. Changbin was getting more aggressive, pushing him harder against the wall. Changbin tried to pull Felix's t-shirt off, but Felix pushed him away.

"Changbin! This isn't you! Why did you drink so much!" yelled Felix. Changbin slammed him back on the wall. The back of his head was throbbing. He could feel a single trickle of blood drip down his neck. He cried.

"Don't ever push me again." hissed Changbin, scrunching the edge of Felix's t-shirt in his fists. Felix shoved him off again, but this time Changbin had been holding onto him so he fell too. Pieces of glass dug into his back when he hit the floor. A dark shadow loomed above him.

"I told you not to push me again!" shouted Changbin. He kicked Felix in his side. Felix scrunched into a ball, trying to defend himself. He knew that he would never be able to  hurt Changbin, even if he was this drunk. Felix would forgive him. It wasn't their Changbin. It wasn't his Changbin. Another kick came, followed by another and another. Felix looked up from under his hands and saw Changbin picking up different pieces of broken glass, trying to find the biggest one.

"Changbin! Changbin! Stop this isn't you!" Felix fumbled in his pocket and quickly poned Woojin.

"Please, please, please..." begged Felix, as he saw Changbin approach his with a glinting shard of glass. The phone connected and Woojin's sleepy voice came through."

"Hello?" Woojin's voice came out loud.

"H-help me..." gasped Felix, as Changbin held his throat down, one knee pressing into his stomach. His eyes looked lost. Changbin raised the arm with the large piece of glass.

 

Woojin woke up to his phone ringing.

"What now.." he groaned, reaching for his phone.

It was Felix.

"Hello?" Woojin said, tiredly. Felix's breathing could be heard. 

"H-help me.." 

"Hey! What's happening? Felix?" Woojin bolted up, shouting into the phone. Pained screams and crying could be heard through the phone. Felix's screams and cries. Woojin raced out of the room and hospital, still holding the phone yo his ear.

"Where are you!" said Woojin into the phone. " Felix! Felix? Where are you?" 

A new sound was coming from the other end, like vomiting. Then a thump of a body falling. 

Woojin ran around many of the streets. He went to every hang out places he could think of. The last place left was the corner shop. It had almost been an hour. 

 

As soon as he turned the street, the smell hit him. Vomit and blood. Woojin raced down the street. The smell came from the alleyway. A faint weeping sound came from the darkness. Changbin was sitting next to a blonde body. Felix.

Woojin gasped as he saw Felix. Bruises were lined up his side, exposed by a ripped shirt. There was also a dark bruise on his neck around his throat. Whoever did this must've choked him. However multiple stab wounds were scatteres around his forehead and chest. Crusted blood lines each hole. 

Changbin was slumped against the wall. Vomit kines the edges of his mouth. He was crying and looking at his hands. They were covered in blood. Woojin slid down next to Changbin.

"It was my fault." he whispered.

"No it wasn't, someone killed him." said Woojin.

"It was me! The alcohol..." bursted Changbin, fresh tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 

Woojin realised the truth.

"I can't live like this anymore..."

Changbin's hand grabbed something next to him. He lifted his hand to his head. Sharp glass shone. 

"No stop!" shouted Woojin. 

But it was too late.

The glass dagger was half way through his head. Woojin caught Changbin as he collapsed. All he did was cry besides Felix and Changbin's bodies.

"What was the point of living anymore?" Woojin thought as he sat there.

Police sirens were getting nearer.

All his friends were gone. 

Soon shouts and footsteps echoed through the alley. Police men aimed guns at Woojin, even though he had done nothing. 

"Stand up, hands above your head!" shouted a man. 

Woojin thought for a second.

"Shoot me." he whispered and ran.

He smiled as shots were fired and pain filled his body. He smiles as he fell to the ground. He smiled as he bled to death.

 

 Finally life was over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDKSJD DONT KILL ME   
> i promise there's one more chapter
> 
>  
> 
> im writing another fic about vampires and stuff so i might start posting that soon since im nearly done with this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. It's been great actually uploading this, since it's my first proper fan fic i had written


	10. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smile

_heaven_

Stray Kids were reunited. Woojin had just recently joined them. They were together again. 

Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH THE END i promised i make it a happy ending  
> thank you for putting up with my rubbish story this was my first fan fic ive written properly i hoped u like it :)  
> How did you guys find Miroh? It was awesome i love it so much  
> Happy Stray Kids first year anniversary im so proud of them and they deserve the world


End file.
